1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improvement in a palette-type make-up case or compact for containing, as a set, several kinds of make-up, such as powder, eye shadow, rouge, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional palette-type make-up case, cosmetics pans are firmly fixed to the inside of the case with an adhesive or the like. Thus, when one pan becomes empty, the make-up case must be discarded. In addition, the make-up case can containing only the make-up in the cosmetics pans originally fixed to the inside of the case; i.e., no other make-up can be substituted for the original make-up, even if it is so desired.
In Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 56-69307, there is proposed a mechanism for mounting removable cosmetics pans in a make-up case by the engagement of an undercut portion and a raised portion. However, this mechanism involves a relatively complicated construction which makes the removal of the pans difficult and, further, renders the flexibility in arrangement of the pans poor.